breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 6
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 6 Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Created by: Jacket Mike ---- (Skyblack's perspective) Since Twilight was on a rush, she ordered all of us to shower at the same time, it wasn't that awkward, except that I accidentally bumped into Crimson sometimes... But it was still all going fine anyways, I could've even "help" Fluttershy in the middle of it, Crimson did the same to Twilight... After it was over, we needed to think about what to do with the body... I went to the window and looked out of it, there was an open dumpster down there, we could throw it and the impact of the body would probaly close the lid... That's exactly what happened, the body fell and the dumpster closed by itself, after that, we quickly made our way back home... Twilight's House Every second of rest was nescessary for the long road ahead, since we obviously were gonna need to fight not only Celestia, but also Luna herself... Me and Fluttershy was on our bed, I could hear her snoring, but I couldn't sleep for some reason... I decided it was best to go read a book or something... I trotted downstairs and grabbed the first book I saw...Daring Do In The Tomb of the Wicked... "Daring Do is too overrated..." I rumbled to myself and grabbed another book... Another Daring Do book... "Oh, c'mon Twilight, go read something else..." I placed the book back where it was and while I was looking for something else that WASN'T Daring Do, I heard hoofsteps behind me... "Insomnia, Sky?" "Yep..." "Me too..." It was Crim, he sitted on a chair next to mine... "So...anything new, Sky?" "No..." "Well, so what do you think about this insanity? Like, kill Celestia and her sister? Really?" "Well, I'm just doing this because I want control of Equestria, but Twilight is preety much doing it for revenge..." "I can't blame her..." "I know, that dimension sucked..." "So...we are sneaking our way to Celestia's room first or Luna's?" "I think Luna's...well, it doesn't really matter the most important thing is staying alive right now..." "And keep the others alive, right?" "Exactly, staying alive and helping your friends to stay alive is winning, kid, the rest is bullshit!" He looked away for a while and thought about it... "I think you're right..." "Follow my words and you'll be fine, kid..." "I will..." I gave him a friendly hug... "Can you see any books that isn't Daring Do?" "Uuuh...let me see..." He went to the bookshelves and after a while, he found one... "This is all I could find, Neon Walls's Last Moments... "I heard of this book once, I heard it was banned...fancy seeing it here..." "It is, Twilight told me about it, wanna hear it why it's banned?" "Sure..." And after a long while of him telling me about the book, I felt sleepy... "...And that's what happened..." "Yeah, interesting story Crim but *yawn* sleepiness has got me..." "Huh, suddently, me too..." "Let's get back to bed before Twilight cames and blows our ears off..." "Good idea..." In the next day... After drinking like five cups of coffee in the store down the road, I made my way back to Twilight's house quickly... "Guys, I'm here!" They were all sitting on the table, except Crimson... "Perfect! Let's wait for Crimson to wake up, and then discuss our plan..." The Fall of Celestia 7 Category:Crimson Darkness